Petite soirée au clair de lune
by minimilie
Summary: Les Seven Deadly Sins viennent de terminer une mission difficile. Sur le chemin du retour, ils décident de s'arrêter pour la nuit et fêtent gaiement la réussite de leur mission, jusqu'à ce que Merlin leur propose de jouer à un jeu... -OS spécial anniversaire de Ban-


_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Je me lance sur ce fandom avec un premier OS centré sur les seven deadly sins, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Ban (certes, le quatorze février est terminé depuis bientôt une demi-heure, j'ai mal géré mon temps... mais c'est l'intention qui compte :))_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages de cet univers ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter à Nakaba Suzuki !_

 _L'histoire se déroule du temps où les seven deadly sins faisaient encore partie des forces du royaume de Liones (donc bien avant les évènements du manga)_

* * *

Le ciel était dégagé et la lune ronde éclairait d'une lueur bienveillante les hommes qui festoyaient gaiement. Les Seven Deadly Sins venaient de terminer une mission difficile qui les avaient emmenés loin de leur pays plusieurs mois durant et avaient profité du fait que la nuit fut tombée pour faire halte dans une clairière et fêter dignement leur réussite.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils mangeaient, buvaient et chantaient des chansons assis auprès d'un gigantesque feu, fidèles à eux-mêmes.

\- Ban ! S'énerva King en donnant à ce dernier un grand coup sur le crâne. Je t'ai déjà dit que mon trésor sacré n'est pas un oreiller, arrête de me le voler sale crapule !

\- Oh, désoléééée King, c'est plus fort que moi, sifflota l'albinos avec un sourire carnassier, les joues un peu roses à cause de l'alcool.

\- Raaah vous me fatiguez ! Râla la géante en donnant un grand coup de poing dans leur direction.

Les deux compères esquivèrent le coup difficilement, surpris.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer même pour une soirée ?

\- Mais Diane, protesta le roi des fées au physique ingrat, c'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir !

\- Désolé, répondit-il en baissant les yeux, piteux.

Il lança un regard noir au renard de la cupidité qui ricanait.

\- Un problème, l'albinos ?

\- Je me disais juste que si tu rentrais encore un peu plus la tête, la graisse de tes épaules la recouvrirait et tu mourrais étouffé dans ton propre lard… Sérieux, arrête de faire le soumis comme ça, t'as aucun amour-propre.

\- Et toi arrête de le provoquer ou je fais de la bouillie avec ton cerveau, menaça le serpent de l'envie en pointant son gigantesque index sur le torse du jeune homme. J'en ai assez de supporter vos querelles de gosses.

\- Pfff… t'es vraiment pas drôle, Diane, abandonna le renard de la cupidité. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant pour m'amuser ? Je m'ennuie ! Bailla-t-il.

\- J'ai une idée ! S'écria Meliodas. Faisons un bras de fer !

\- Oh ouaiiiiis, capitaine. Ça c'est une chouette idée !

\- Je ne ferai pas cela si j'étais vous, déclara Gowther d'une voix neutre. On ne se trouve pas loin d'un volcan endormi et avec votre vilaine manie de tout détruire sur votre passage quand vous vous y mettez à fond, vous seriez bien capable de le réveiller et de provoquer une éruption.

\- Ce serait super au contraire, fit King. Avec un peu de chance Ban pourrait tomber dans la lave et ne pas survivre.

\- King… menaça Diane.

\- Hey gros lard, c'n'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis là, chantonna l'immortel avec une mine faussement déçue. Je croyais qu'on était potes toi et moi.

\- Qui est-ce que tu traites de gros lard ?

\- Et si on faisait un petit jeu ? Lança Merlin en s'interposait entre eux, coupant court à la nouvelle dispute.

Tous les Seven Deadly Sins la regardèrent avec des yeux pétillants, à l'exception d'Escanor, qui ronflait déjà comme un bienheureux près du feu.

\- Un jeu ? Je ne savais pas que tu avais amené des cartes, s'exclama la géante en approchant sa tête du cochon de la gourmandise.

\- Je n'en ai pas amené. C'est un jeu qui n'a besoin ni de cartes, ni de dés, d'osselets ou de pions… juste de l'alcool.

\- Je joue ! Cria Ban avec un sourire éclatant.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné tiens, ricana King. Toujours partant dès qu'il y a de la bière en jeu…

\- Moi aussi je joue ! S'écria Diane en sautillant de joie. Et toi capitaine ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le dragon de la colère en s'asseyant à côté de Ban. Et toi King ?

\- En ce qui me concerne, je ne préfère pas trop m'y risquer. Je ne tiens pas bien l'alcool.

\- Ah parce que tu crois que Ban tient, lui ? Pouffa Merlin.

\- Je suis plus intelligent que cet ivrogne moi, je sais m'arrêter avant de perdre tous mes moyens ! Répliqua le brun.

\- Oh allez King, ça pourrait être marrant ! Fit Diane en lui souriant et en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Le roi des fées détourna la tête, rougissant légèrement.

\- Bon d'accord… puisque tu y tiens !

\- Moi ça ne m'intéresse pas de jouer avec vous, déclara Gowther en se détournant.

\- S'il-te-plait Gowther, assieds-toi ! Fit Meliodas d'un ton joyeux mais qui n'admettait tout de même aucune réplique. Tu verras je suis sûr que ça va être marrant !

L'homme dissimulé dans l'imposante armure obéit et fit demi-tour, malgré tout peu convaincu.

\- Nous sommes donc six. Alors, on joue à quoi ? Demanda le bélier de la luxure.

\- A « je n'ai jamais », répondit la magicienne avec un grand sourire.

\- J'en étais sûr, ricana Ban.

Ce dernier utilisa son nunchaku pour ramener vers eux les tonneaux de bière qui restaient.

\- Ça va être marrant, fit-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Alors c'est quoi ce jeu ? Demanda King en haussant un sourcil.

\- A tour de rôle, chacun doit dire quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait, expliqua Meliodas. Ceux qui ont déjà fait ce qui est dit doivent boire une gorgée d'alcool. Et si personne ne boit, celui qui a lancé la phrase doit s'enfiler cinq gorgées, ou aura un gage. Le gagnant est celui qui s'écroule en dernier.

\- Ok capitaine ! S'exclama la géante. Je ne connaissais pas mais c'est assez simple en fait.

Merlin fit quelques signes avec ses mains. Une bulle entoura les six compagnons.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Diane en touchant la sphère bleutée du bout des doigts.

\- _Veritas_. C'est un sortilège qui oblige les gens à l'intérieur à dire la vérité. Si l'un d'entre nous n'est pas honnête pendant le jeu, le sortilège que j'ai lancé se retournera contre le menteur et lui enverra une décharge électrique.

\- Vicieux... souffla King.

\- C'est juste pour rajouter un peu de piquant. Et puis comme ça je serai assurée que certains ne se servent pas du jeu comme excuse pour boire comme des trous et tentent de me reprocher leur gueule de bois le lendemain, déclara la magicienne avec un sourire.

\- C'est surtout que tu veux être sûre que personne ne triche et boive moins que ce qu'il devrait, sifflota Ban en remplissant les verres des joueurs.

\- Bah de toute façon, on n'a pas vraiment de secrets les uns pour les autres, on se connaît depuis si longtemps…

\- Ouais tu as raison capitaine, fit l'immortel en s'installait confortablement en tailleur par terre. Le but du jeu n'est pas vraiment d'apprendre des choses sur les autres mais de trouver le moyen de rendre les autres le plus saoul que possible. Ça va King, pas trop anxieux à l'idée de perdre ce qu'il te reste de dignité ?

L'interpellé lui servit son plus beau regard méprisant.

\- On verra bien qui de nous deux tombera en premier, renardeau.

\- Ok, vingt-cinq pièces d'argent que je te mets la raclée de ta vie ! S'exclama Ban avec un sourire carnassier en déposant une bourse devant lui. Tu tiens le pari ?

Il sentit une grosse bourrasque de vent se diriger vers lui et avant qu'il ait pu réagir, Diane lui avait donné un coup de poing si violent qu'il lui avait arraché la tête.

\- N'ose même pas imaginer que tu pourras me piquer ma bourse un jour sans que je m'en aperçoive, cleptomane de malheur, ragea-t-elle en la récupérant.

\- J'aurais essayé, soupira l'immortel en se faisant craquer les cervicales tout juste remises en place grâce à son pouvoir.

\- Bon, on y va ? S'impatienta Gowther.

\- Ouais ! Allez, je commence ! S'exclama la géante en brandissant son verre.

\- Oh oui vas-y Diane, et s'il-te-plait aide-moi à faire sa fête à Ban !

\- On n'a pas le droit d'influencer celui qui a la parole, protesta l'immortel alors que le roi des fées faisait des yeux de chien battu à la géante.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Ban, je n'ai pas besoin d'être influencée pour avoir envie de te faire payer toutes les fois où tu m'as tapé sur les nerfs. Bref, pour commencer... **je n'ai jamais appartenu au clan des humains !**

\- Bordel, râla l'albinos en amenant son verre à ses lèvres. Ça commence bien.

\- T'es la meilleure Diane !

Merlin rit et but une gorgée elle aussi. Personne d'autre ne suivit, et à l'étonnement général le sort ne s'enclencha pas. S'il y avait toujours eu des soupçons en ce qui concernait Meliodas, les membres des Seven Deadly Sins étaient jusqu'à présent persuadés que Gowther était humain. On en apprenait tous les jours…

\- C'est toi le suivant, King, reprit Merlin après avoir reposé sa coupe au sol.

L'obèse eut un sourire maléfique.

\- **Je n'ai jamais été survécu après avoir été exécuté.**

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le renard de la cupidité.

\- Fais gaffe, King, déclara Ban avec un sourire fou en vidant son verre. Tu t'attaques à un trop gros poisson pour toi.

\- On verra bien.

\- A toi, Merlin.

\- Hum… **Je n'ai jamais utilisé d'armes pour me battre.**

\- Vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ou je me fais des idées ? Lança l'immortel en reprenant une gorgée d'alcool.

Merlin eut un petit rire.

\- Mais non Ban voyons, c'était purement stratégique. Avec cette phrase, je te fais boire toi, mais aussi Meliodas, Diane et King.

\- Je vois… pour gagner plus vite, tu fais en sorte de choisir des vérités qui touchent le plus de monde que possible. C'est intelligent, nota Gowther en se redressant légèrement.

\- Hey mais au fait Gowther, pourquoi tu n'as pas dû boire ? S'étonna King. Ton trésor sacré est bien un arc double non ?

\- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler une arme physique comme vos trésors sacrés, c'est seulement la manifestation la plus poussée de ma capacité magique.

\- Ouais, vu comme ça… ok.

\- C'est donc à mon tour je crois. Alors... **je n'ai jamais été amoureux.**

\- Gowther, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur moi ? Fit l'immortel tandis que Meliodas, Diane et King buvaient aussi.

\- J'applique la même stratégie que Merlin, c'est tout. Et plus je te ferai boire, plus vite tu seras hors-jeu, double bénéfice. C'est au tour du capitaine !

\- Chef, chantonna Ban, si je dois boire encore une fois je vais te tuer, vraiment.

Meliodas ricana.

\- C'est tentant, mais j'ai beaucoup plus envie de voir Merlin et Diane perdre toute leur dignité. **Je n'ai jamais été une fille !**

\- Quel coquin tu es, capitaine…

Les deux jeunes femmes trinquèrent avant de finir leur verre.

\- A toi, Ban.

\- Enfin ! S'exclama ce dernier. Retour à l'envoyeur : **je n'ai jamais été gros.** Allez King, mange-toi ça, ha ha ha ha !

King grommela et but une gorgée. Le sortilège Veritas s'enclencha immédiatement, la décharge électrique faisant convulser la pauvre fée.

\- Euh… Merlin, ton sort déconne, constata Meliodas.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Mais enfin, bien sûr qu'il ne fonctionne pas correctement. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que King est un gros lard, répliqua Ban.

\- Va te faire voir, marmonna ce dernier en se redressant difficilement, le souffle encore coupé par l'attaque.

\- Si le sortilège s'est déclenché c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre, la véritable apparence de King n'est pas celle qu'il nous montre tous les jours, déclara Merlin en haussant les épaules.

Le concerné rougit et détourna le regard.

\- J'en étais sûre ! Alors, roi des fées, à quoi ressembles-tu en réalité ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te le dire, fit King d'une voix ferme. _Troisième règle des Seven Deadly Sins._

La magicienne écarquilla les yeux. Alors il masquait sa véritable apparence avec de la magie en raison du péché qu'il avait commis ? C'était inattendu… mais si c'était le cas, en raison de cette règle qu'ils avaient établi entre eux elle n'avait effectivement pas le droit de lui poser des questions à ce sujet. Elle n'insista donc pas, bien que sa curiosité fût loin d'être satisfaite.

\- En tout cas ça arrange bien mes affaires tout ça, lança nonchalamment Ban. Non seulement il a bu, mais en plus il s'est pris une décharge… Merci vieux. Si tu n'avais pas bu, c'est moi qui aurais dû prendre cinq gorgées.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… A toi, Diane.

\- Ok. **Je n'ai jamais été attirée par une fille.**

\- Tchhh, pesta Meliodas en buvant, suivi de Ban, King, et…

\- Merlin ? Mais pourquoi tu bois ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis hétéro que je n'ai jamais eu envie d'expérimenter quelque chose avec une autre femme… répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

C'en fut trop pour Meliodas qui fut pris d'une fulgurante hémorragie nasale. Ban, Merlin et Diane éclatèrent de rire tandis que King devenait plus rouge qu'une tomate, essayant désespérément de chasser de son esprit certaines pensées osées. Seul Gowther garda son air neutre et signala à King que c'était son tour.

\- **Je n'ai jamais… été tué,** déclara celui-ci en dévisageant Ban avec un rictus victorieux.

Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois.

\- Cinq gorgées pour toi, imbécile.

\- Hein ? Ne te fous pas de moi, tu as été exécuté trente-trois fois !

\- Exécuté, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais été tué. C'est le principe de l'immortalité, même un coup censé être mortel ne peut d'ôter la vie.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai... j'ai mal formulé ma phrase !

\- Eh oui, quelques verres ça attaque sérieusement nos capacités de raisonnement hein ? S'amusa Merlin. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse valable, malheureusement pour toi. Alors dépêche-toi de boire tes cinq gorgées, ou ton gage sera d'être au service de Ban pendant une journée.

\- Plutôt mourir ! S'exclama King en vidant cul-sec sa choppe remplie à ras-bord.

\- Mouahahaha. Ma victoire est assurée maintenant !

\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Ban, fit Gowther. Je compte bien aider King à rattraper son erreur.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Il est déjà presque hors course alors autant m'attaquer à celui qui est le plus près de perdre après lui. Voici donc ma phrase : **je n'ai jamais bu au point de m'endormir complètement nu dans une fontaine en hiver.**

Ban perdit son sourire.

\- Tu as osé, marmonna-t-il en attrapant son verre. Et moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais bien et que tu passerais sous silence cet épisode assez honteux...

\- En fait nous étions déjà tous au courant, répondit Diane avec un sourire désolé. Et ce n'est même pas de sa faute, la rumeur a été colportée dans tout le royaume par les villageois qui ont assisté à ça. Il fallait s'y attendre, les gens raffolent de ce genre d'histoires compromettantes.

\- Humpf. Merlin, tu dors ? C'est à toi.

\- Je me range, j'ai trop bu. Continuez sans moi, annonça le cochon de la gourmandise en s'allongeant. Ne vous en faites pas, le sort continuera tant que vous resterez dans la sphère.

\- Moi aussi j'arrête, fit Gowther en s'éloignant. Ce jeu n'est pas vraiment amusant, je n'en saisis pas l'utilité.

\- Dommage, soupira le capitaine blond aux yeux verts. Bon et bien nous ne sommes plus que quatre en course… A mon tour. **Je n'ai jamais pu soulever le trésor sacré de Diane.**

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Protesta King en hoquetant. Ça ne se fait pas de choisir des phrases qui ciblent les gens les plus fragiles !

\- Ah parce que tu trouves Diane fragile ? S'esclaffa Ban. Elle ne va pas aimer !

\- Non pas du tout, tenta de se rattraper le péché de la paresse, mais…

\- Et aux dernières nouvelles, le coupa l'immortel, je suis celui qui tient le moins l'alcool de nous tous donc c'est toi qui t'en prends au plus faible je te signale !

\- Ce n'est pas du tout pareil ! Protesta le brun, les joues rouges. Je ne veux pas que vous… que vous vous acharniez sur elle !

\- C'est bon King, c'est le jeu, fit la géante avec un sourire. Mais c'est gentil de te faire du souci pour moi.

L'interpellé rougit une nouvelle fois et détourna le regard, heureux. _Sa_ Diane venait de le remercier…

\- Ban, c'est ton tour… fit Meliodas.

\- Ouais. **Je n'ai jamais pu manger un repas du chef sans penser que j'allais mourir tellement c'était mauvais.**

Gros silence.

\- Ah mais j'suis bêêêête ! Evidemment, personne ne va boire. C'est tellement dégueulasse ce que tu fais chef, comment quelqu'un pourrait-il manger tes plats sans avoir peur pour sa vie... Je me suis mis une balle dans le pied tout seul.

\- C'est l'alcool qui commence enfin à te faire de l'effet, répondit le blond aux yeux verts avec compassion tandis qu'il avalait difficilement ses cinq gorgées. Tu déclares forfait maintenant ? Ça vaudrait peut-être mieux pour toi.

\- Jamais ! Balbutia l'albinos.

Le sol trembla légèrement tandis que la géante s'écroulait au sol.

\- Diane ! S'exclama King en se précipitant vers elle. Ça va ?

\- Hum, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je veux dormir…

\- Allez accroche-toi !

\- Fiche-moi la paix, King, grogna-t-elle avant de se mettre à gonfler.

\- Et de trois ! Je sens que la partie va vite se terminer, annonça le chef avec un grand sourire, les joues roses à cause de l'alcool.

\- Ne crois pas que… hic… c'est toi qui va gagner, s'enflamma King. C'est de ta faute si Diane est dans cet état, alors je vais tout faire pour la venger.

\- Tu divagues vieux, tu ne tiens presque plus debout… mon seul adversaire potentiel, c'est Ban.

\- On verra bien, c'est à mon tour. **Je n'ai jamais volé quelque chose.**

\- Moi non plus, ricana le renard de la cupidité.

Il se prit un violent éclair.

\- Aie ! Mais quoi c'est vrai ce n'est pas du vol, c'est un emprunt définitif !

Nouvel éclair encore plus chargé en foudre, qui laissa le corps du jeune homme encore fumant au sol et une odeur de chair carbonisée dans l'air.

\- Mais tu es malade ! Pourquoi tu t'es obstiné ? Blêmit King alors que le corps de son camarade se reconstituait.

\- Parce que j'aime les sensations fortes, ricana Ban en se redressant. Ça donne de ces frissons de se prendre un éclair... J'adore.

\- Complètement dingue, marmonna le roi des fées.

\- Oh ça va, ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait me tuer. Hé chef, tu comptes boire ou te prendre un coup de jus ? Fais pas comme si de rien n'était, tout le monde sait que ton passe-temps favori consiste à voler les petites culottes des demoiselles…

\- Ha ha, c'est vrai. Je préfère boire !

Un court silence s'installa.

\- Hé King !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu deviens vert. T'es sûr que tu veux continuer ?

\- Bien sûr que ou… non.

Le roi des fées se redressa d'un coup et s'éloigna du campement à pas lourds. Quelques instants plus tard, des bruits de haut-le-cœur leur parvinrent.

\- Bon bah King est hors-jeu, déclara Ban en soupirant. Je le savais, il aurait dû déclarer forfait plus tôt. Quel imbécile.

\- Il ne reste plus que toi et moi, alors, sourit malicieusement le blond. On continue ?

\- Hum... Non chef, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas loin de vider mes tripes moi aussi. Mieux vaut en rester là.

\- Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi sage.

\- Eh bien aujourd'hui est un jour particulier pour moi et je n'ai pas très envie de transformer ce charmant début de soirée en _bad trip_.

\- Troisième règle ?

Ban regarda leurs camarades endormis à côté d'eux d'un œil absent, où perçait une pointe de tristesse.

\- Ouep, troisième règle…

\- D'accord, fit Meliodas en s'allongeant dans l'herbe.

L'immortel fit de même, observant pensivement la lune.

\- Dis chef…

\- Hum ?

\- Tu ne te demandes jamais comment aurait été ta vie si tu n'avais pas commis ton péché irréparable ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Tous les jours. Ça fait mal, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Alors pour ne pas perdre la tête quand ça devient trop dur je te regarde charrier King, ou bien j'observe Escanor écrire des poèmes pour Merlin, Gowther discuter avec Diane d'émotions… ça apaise ma colère.

Il tourna la tête vers l'albinos et lui fit un sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir rencontrés tous les six, parce qu'on se ressemble beaucoup malgré nos différences flagrantes. On a tous nos démons mais on vit avec, tant bien que mal. Et quand on est ensemble, on arrive presque à les oublier. Bien sûr, on ne pourra jamais se pardonner ce qu'on a fait. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on n'a pas le droit de profiter de ces moments de répit que la vie nous offre.

\- Hum…

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Ban, et je comprends ton besoin d'autodestruction puisque je suis aussi passé par là. Mais même si tu es immortel je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi quand tu joues avec la mort. J'ai toujours cette angoissante pensée qui me tiraille : et si cette fois ton pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si tu mourrais pour de bon ? Tu es un ami cher pour nous tous, le vide provoqué par ton absence ne pourrait pas être comblé. Tu es resté seul pendant longtemps, mais tu nous as nous maintenant. Alors s'il-te-plait, arrête de te mettre en danger inutilement, termina Meliodas d'un ton très sérieux. J'ai envie de continuer à faire des conneries avec toi pendant encore longtemps.

Ban ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, troublé par les paroles du péché de la colère.

\- Je ferai plus attention, finit-il par promettre.

Meliodas lui fit un grand sourire avant de se relever.

\- Je vais voir comment s'en sort King… bonne nuit.

\- Chef ? L'interpella le renard de la cupidité alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Oui ?

\- Merci, pour tout.

Les yeux du blond pétillèrent.

\- Pas de quoi, mon pote.

L'albinos reporta son regard sur les étoiles.

\- Elaine, murmura-t-il. Tu sais, ça fait quatorze ans aujourd'hui, mais c'est comme si c'était hier pour moi. Tu me manques tant, j'ai souvent souhaité que la douleur de ton absence me tue pour en finir avec cette vie si misérable sans toi... mais le chef a raison. Je ne peux pas te rejoindre dans l'autre monde et de toute façon je n'en ai pas le droit. Alors je ferai tout pour te faire ressusciter. Tu as déjà tant souffert en attendant ton frère pendant sept cent ans et je m'en veux de te demander ça, mon amour, mais... peux-tu attendre encore un peu ? Ça prendra du temps mais un jour je te volerai à la Mort et je t'emmènerai avec moi. Je t'en fais la promesse.

Une légère bise se leva, caressant son visage comme le faisait la main de son amante autrefois. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'immortel et il s'endormit, rassuré par ce signe. Elle l'attendrait. Ils se retrouveraient, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait. Et quand cela arriverait, entouré de la femme qu'il aime et de ses amis, il se sentirait enfin complet.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Les personnages n'étaient pas trop OOC ? N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review pour me faire part de vos impressions sur cet OS qui, je l'espère, vous aura diverti et fait rire !  
_

 _A bientôt sur ce fandom peut-être !_

 _minimilie_


End file.
